Little Performer
by forkingcarlos
Summary: written for btr kink meme: Logan talks Carlos into "performing" for him in the bedroom.


_Wrote this for the btr kink meme. i didn't decided whether its rps or showverse, so it's up to you. hope you enjoy :3_

* * *

><p>One thing was for sure Carlos loved putting on a show. During the concerts he felt on top of the world, dancing to the beat, singing at the top of his lungs with all of his emotion pouring out on every note. The energy of the crowd, fueling him. He also loved sharing the stage with his best friends. The energy they shared was incredible, especially between him and Logan. Logan and him had a special bond that none of the other boys shared.<p>

Logan loved watching Carlos on stage. The way he would sway his hips, and involuntarily flex his biceps while belting out those beautiful notes. The energy radiating off of him making Logan anxious. He wanted the concert to end so he could have Carlos all to himself. He wanted Carlos to put on a private show for him.

It was another concert night, the boys of big time rush leaving the crowd in awe at their spectacular performance. As they sang their last notes the light dimmed and they slowly walked off stage the crowd roaring. Logan wiped the sweat from his forehead, walking towards the dressing rooms to go get his stuff to go to the hotel. He walked in, stopping in his tracks, eyes completely transfixed on the caramel tan skin dripping in sweat. Carlos turned smirking as he noticed the stunned look on Logan's face. He slipped on his shirt, waltzing over to Logan before pecking him softly on the cheek. "you okay Logan?" Logan blinked, smirking at his beloved Latino.  
>"never been better, let's go to the hotel Los" Carlos nodded grabbing his bag and Logan's.<p>

During the ride to the hotel, Logan became more anxious. He breathed deeply, pulling out his phone to check for any messages and emails. He saw he had a few emails, mainly spam, but one spam struck him.  
><em>'Sex Toys for sale! Fleshlights, vibrators, dildos, anal beads, prostate massagers and more!' <em>Logan read it, blushing lightly as he remembered the time he bought a few sex toys and had given the cashier his email. He had initially bought them for himself, when he was first confused about his sexuality and wanted to try new things, only realizing how amazing the toys were. And he would be lying if he said he didn't have them with him right now. He looked up to see if anyone was paying attention to his sudden blushing. James on the couch slowly lulling himself to sleep, Kendall was on his phone, munching on some carrots, and Carlos was listening to music, slowing swaying his hips to the music. Logan chuckled. The Latino always knew how to put on a show. And then it hit him. He knew exactly what him and Carlos were going to do when they got to the hotel.

Half an hour later they reached the hotel. All four climbing out of the tour bus and trudging into the hotel, the four splitting up into two for the night. Carlos walked up to Logan, intertwining their fingers together as they walked down the hall towards the room. They reached the door, quickly unlocking it. Carlos ran, plopping himself down on the bed, pulling Logan on top of him.  
>"So dimples what do you want to do now?" Logan smirked at the nickname and at the one idea that has been on his mind all day.<br>"well Carlitos, I was wondering..." Logan paused climbing off Carlos. He paused, looking away from him. "Nah never mind..." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, pouting.  
>"oh come on Logie! Tell me, We'll do it, I promise!" Logan smiled big, his eyes sparkling with lust. He got up, walking over to his suitcase. He unzipped it pulling out a small leather case. He looked at it, smirking, before tossing it over to Carlos on the bed.<br>"I want you to put on a show for me baby" Logan whispered, grabbing a chair and placing it a few feet away from the bed. Carlos quirked his eyebrows, slowly opening the leather case. His widened drastically as he saw the two small objects inside. His cheeks turned a blood red, as he pulled out the first object, a vibrator.  
>"L-Logan where did you get this?" Logan only laughed, all embarrassment from earlier gone, all he cared about was Carlos 'performing' for him.<br>"I got them at a toy shop a while back. Now I want you to show me what you got" Carlos swallowed hard, looking at the object in his hand. It was long and some-what thick; at the bottom it had a twist knob with 9 different speeds. Carlos set it down, taking out the second object. The second one was just a regular dildo, rather long and thick. Carlos couldn't help but moan as he imagined how these objects would feel inside him. He smirked, eyes looking up to meet Logan's.  
>"Get ready for the best show of your life babe" he cooed, slowing getting up to sit on his knees on the bed. Logan shifted in his seat, that anxious feeling coming back, but this time with reassurance that he was getting what he wanted.<p>

Carlos slowly lifted his shirt, inch by inch revealing his large torso. Logan stared, mesmerized by the caramel skin glowing under the dim hotel room light. Carlos bit his lip, tossing his shirt at Logan. Logan chuckled as he caught the shirt. "What a tease..." Logan whispered. Carlos slowly caressed his chest, tweaking his nipples a couple times before moving lower, teasing himself in little circles right above the hem of his pants. Carlos fluttered his eyes, as he unlooped his belt, pulling it completely off, taking the belt, folding it in half and smacking it together. Logan moaned, the images of smacking the Latino's round, tan ass turning him on greatly.  
>Carlos popped the button of his pants and unzipped his jeans, torturously slow. Logan groaned eager to see the Latino without his pants or anything at all. Carlos pushed his pants down, and off his legs, kicking them towards Logan, leaving himself clad in boxer briefs. He laid back, using his elbows to prop himself up. Logan gawked at the bulge straining inside Carlos's boxer.<br>"Does 'performing for me turn you on baby? You like the idea of playing with yourself?" Logan cooed. Carlos whimpered, as he slowly palmed himself. Logan began to mimick what Carlos was doing, palming himself thru his jeans.  
>Carlos palmed hard, his boxers becoming moist with pre-cum. Carlos hooked his thumb in the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them off. Both Carlos and Logan let out a moan as Carlos's cock sprung out, arching in the best way possible. Logan desperately wanted to reach out and touch it, but remembered that this was all about Carlos. He watched cautiously as Carlos began to stroke himself at an extremely slow speed. Carlos licked his lips, his cock throbbing in his hand. He slowly began thrusting into his hand, mewling softly. From the corner of his eye, he could see the two toys, and deemed it the right time to use them.<br>"Logan, pass me the lube" he whimpered. Logan got up, walking over to the dresser and snatching the lube. He tossed it to Carlos, smirking to himself as he knew what it was going to be used for next. Carlos popped open the cap squeezing some on three of his fingers. He closed the bottle, laying it down next to him. He moved his hand down towards his hole, massaging it slowly with the tip of his finger, mewling at the wonderful feeling. He pushed in, surpassing the tight ring of muscle, fully submerging his finger down to the knuckle. He glanced up, looking at his audience member. Logan now had his hand in his pants, palming himself, not letting his eyes leave Carlos. Carlos smiled, swirling his hips slowly up and down on his finger, trying to stretch it out. He slowly pushed in a second finger, whimpering, as he thrust both fingers in and out. Logan groaned, oh how he loved watching Carlos fucking himself. Sweat started to coat the Latino's skin as he inserted the third finger, scissoring and thrusting faster than before. Carlos was mewling, squirming as he fucked himself harder. That heat coiling at the bottom of his stomach. He slowly pulled his fingers out, exposing his loose, puckering hole to Logan. Logan bit his lip, pulling his pants down slowly, to get better access to his cock. Logan wanted to stop Carlos and just fuck him right then and there, but He knew that watching Carlos play with the toys would be way more fun.  
>Carlos grabbed the dildo first, bringing it up to his mouth, as locked to Logan's. He licked the tip lightly, earning a groan from Logan<br>"Such a fucking tease Carlitos" Carlos grabbed the lube, coating the toy with it, before bringing it down to his entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning at the slightly thicker object. His eyes fluttered closed as the dildo became completely submerged inside him. He pulled it out, all the way to the tip, before thrusting back in. The new object causing a pleasure he had never felt before. He moaned loud as he started to fuck himself faster, thrusting his hips down to meet the thrusts of the dildo. His mind turning into mush as he hit that one spot inside himself. He laid down, his head hitting the pillow as he used his other hand to wrap around his cock. He stroked harder than before, but still slow, wanting to last as long as possible. His orgasm was building up quickly, so he pulled the dildo out, making himself whimper at the lose. He quickly grabbed the vibrator, once again using the lube to coat it completely, before bringing it down to his hole. He slowly pushed the vibrator in, the toy sliding in a lot easier than the other. He turned the knob, immediately going to the third speed. He jumped slightly at the foreign feeling. He moaned as the toy pulsated inside of his, his cocking throbbing also. Carlos closed his eyes again, moaning out loud as he turned the knob again to a faster speed. He slowly thrust the vibrator in and out. He looked up at Logan again, finding himself thrusting faster and faster. Carlos loved the feeling of the vibrator, but it wasn't enough to bring him over the edge. He grabbed onto his cock, stroking himself hard, trying to push himself over the edge, but nothing. He groaned, pulling the vibrator out. He propped himself up on his elbows looking at Logan.

"L-Logan, come here please" he panted. Logan stopped his stroking, pale skin flushed and sweating. Logan pushed his pants and boxers off, kicking then off to the side. He walked over to Carlos, being immediately pulled down on the bed. Carlos quickly straddled him, Reaching down to pull off Logan's shirt. Carlos grabbed Logan's cock, aligning it with his entrance, before pushing down on to it. Both boys let out a simultaneous moan. Carlos leaned down, capturing Logan's lips in his. He kissed him furiously as he rolled his hips. Logan placed his hands on either side of Carlos's hips, fucking up into the Latino. Carlos panted into Logan's mouth, as he jumped up and down on his lap. Carlos whimpered as his cock bounced on Logan's stomach. Logan shakily grabbed on to Carlos's cock, pumping it fast, wanting him to come first. Carlos shut his eyes as his orgasm neared the edge, his mouth making an 'o' shape.  
>"f-fuck Papi" he panted out grinding his hips harder.<br>"Carlos, c-come for me baby" Logan moaned, pumping the latino's cock unbelievably fast. Carlos squealed as his orgasm hit him, come spurring out of his cock in thick white ropes, painting his and Logan's stomach completely. His inner walls clenching around Logan deliciously. Logan fucked up into Carlos a few more times before coming hard inside him. Carlos could feel Logan throbbing inside, filling him completely. Carlos lowered his head, resting it against Logan's chest, let the waves of pleasure pass over him, trying to regain his normal breathing. A silence fell between the two lovers, a comfortable silence. Logan chuckled, followed by Carlos, before both settling into a roaring laughter.  
>"Did I do good?" Carlos asked, climbing off of Logan to lay down next to him.<br>"Hell yes you did, my little performer" Logan cooed, pulling Carlos into his arms. Carlos smiled, looking up at Logan.  
>"Next time you're putting on a show for me dimples" Carlos whispered, pecking Logan on the lips before closing his eyes. Logan smirked, well good thing the toy shop is having a sale.<p> 


End file.
